


trusting

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please. I’m begging you. You know me. I don’t beg,” Lydia says sweetly. It’s not exactly begging because she knows for a fact that her boyfriend will do this for her (even though Prada bit him that one time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	trusting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bydia + You’re the only one I trust to do this

“Please. I’m begging you. You know me. I don’t beg,” Lydia says sweetly. It’s not exactly begging because she knows for a fact that her boyfriend will do this for her (even though Prada bit him that one time).

Boyd’s expression doesn’t waver, but he sighs, rolling his eyes up to look at the ceiling. “You want me to watch Prada for you? While you…?”

“While I go deal with Stiles having a freak out about his Chemistry final. He swears that Mr. Harris is out to get him,” she states and pulls Boyd’s head down to look her in the eyes. “You’re the only one I trust to do this, Vernon.”

She knows what that does to him, using his first name while being utterly sincere. Boyd closes his eyes and leans down to kiss her perfect, pink lips. When he pulls back to end it, Lydia tugs him closer and nips on his bottom lip. He lets out a pleased rumble from deep in his chest and deepens the kiss.

Stiles’ ringtone is what snaps them back to reality. Lydia sighs, leaning into Boyd’s strong arms and answers the screeching phone, “I’m coming Stiles. Hold on for five damn min – yes, I am still coming –no, I didn’t forget – Stiles, shut up.”

Lydia drops the phone on the bed and looks up at Boyd with an apologetic look, “I’m sorry. I have to go now. So you’ve got Prada for me?”

Boyd’s serene smile means that he does, in fact, have Prada. 

In truth, he’ll have anything that Lydia will give him. Always.

 


End file.
